


Walk The Line

by whoisalfy



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoisalfy/pseuds/whoisalfy





	Walk The Line

A young woman marched quickly down a corridor, a file tucked under her arm. She wore no expression, but her eyes were suggesting a panic within her. She didn’t hesitate as she pushed through the tall, metal doors at the end of the corridor; she marched straight onto the podium at the center of the circular room and saluted the large screen directly ahead of her. The screen came to life in a flash and she immediately began reciting.  
  
“Status report: we’ve not yet gotten names on the six-man team that invaded the North Campton Base. They are believed to work for a branch of a national agency or to be a traveling crew for hire. After assessing the damage, our teams found that the items stolen are as follows: $550,000, a military-grade sniper rifle, an armored van, a cache of ammunition, and all of the food from the break room in Sector B. They were last seen headed south via convoy. The convoy consisted of the stolen van, two motorcycles and a bright pink sports car. Details on the vehicles are included in the report. The team made a getaway through the forest near Bainbridge. There was a-”  
  
The woman was suddenly cut off as the large doors behind her were thrown open. She jolted around to see a higher ranking officer coming straight for the podium she stood on. He pushed past her and two others stood behind him. The woman, frightened, staggered off of the podium and the man aggressively addressed the screen.  
  
“Those six rats are back, sir. Sector F. We’ve sounded the alarm but those kids have already caused a lot of fucking damage. We have eyes on them now but no way to engage without endangering workers in that sector. How shall we proceed?”  
  
A booming voice came from the speakers around the room, monotone yet menacing. “What is Sector F currently researching?”  
  
“Stage 2 biochemical substances, sir.”  
  
“Engage.”

 

* * *

 

“Agents, what’s the situation over there?” Daniel barked into his headset for the fifth time. The twins had failed to check in upon arrival and the rest of the crew was getting panicky. Dominic quickly maneuvered the armored van between buildings and other vehicles as they made their way to their goal. Daniel, in the passenger seat, continued to frantically check for the twins’ location. In the back, preparing various weapons, Lena and Ezra scowled to themselves at the twins’ misbehavior. This wasn’t the first time they’d blatantly disregarded orders.  
  
“Agents, I won’t ask again! Where the fuck are you?” Daniel was beginning to see why the agency was reluctant to send them on group missions. For two C level agents that had been in the game for years, they didn’t seem very efficient. He scrolled through the tablet that was mounted to the dashboard in front of him. The GPS tracker on both of their agency watches weren’t showing up anywhere on the map. Daniel frowned and shut off the tablet. “Looks like they’ve gone rogue.”  
  
“Again,” Ezra chimed, her voice dripping with annoyance. “This is the third mission that they’ve gone off on their own.”  
  
“It’s inconvenient, but they get the job done,” Dominic stated bluntly. His eyes were focused on the pavement ahead of him; his face showing no hint of how he felt about his teammates.  
  
“I’m tired of it. This is a serious mission and they treat it like all the other ones,” Daniel began ranting.  
  
“Coming from the guy who stole food from this place on our last trip here.” Lena huffed, and Ezra couldn’t help but chuckle at the memory of Daniel attempting to load the entire break room refrigerator into the armored van.  
  
“Hey! They had some good stuff in there, why would I let it go to waste?”  
  
“Why were you looking in the break room to begin with?”  
  
“Because we were supposed to be scoping out the place!”  
  
The four agents began bickering among themselves as they approached their destination. Around them, guards armed to the teeth were closing in and the scientists from nearby buildings were being evacuated.  
  
Suddenly, two motorcycles came skyrocketing over the top of a building. Daniel sighed and rolled his eyes as they came into view, with a quick, “fuckin’ found ‘em.” The motorcycles landed smoothly on the pavement in front of the van, slowing up and moving to either side. As they kept pace with the van, the twins revealed their weapons of choice and prepared to mow down whoever tried to stop them. Daniel huffed and reached into the back from the passenger seat. “Give me a gun, these two are about to start a shit storm.”  
  
It wasn’t long before the twins and the surrounding guards opened fire on each other. Daniel was quick to take out anyone directly in the way of the van as Dominic swerved to avoid bodies that littered the road. Lena and Ezra kicked open the back doors and laid out whatever poor souls survived the first three agents. The group moved like clockwork and they moved through the maze of buildings with a precision that the guards weren’t expecting.  
  
“Up there, the brick building,” Daniel pointed out, preparing to move. “Lena, you come with me and get to the roof. Watch for those choppers. Ezra, you and Dominic are posted at the doors. Shoot down anyone that tries to get in.” Daniel looked to each of his teammates for a confirmation.  
  
“And the twins?” Lena hesitated to ask.  
  
“Oh, I think they’ll do fine,” a voice from the back of the van answered. Everyone turned to see Ricky and Elizabeth standing behind the van, reloading their guns. Ricky had a smirk on his face as he wiped blood from his pants. Elizabeth pulled off her helmet and tossed it into the van, barely missing Ezra with it. She reached for an SMG and checked the pistol she had holstered at her side. “Come on, bud,” she motioned for Ricky to follow and they moved into the building without another word.  
  
“What a couple of assholes,” Daniel huffed.  
  
“Yeah, well,” Ezra sighed, pushing Elizabeth’s helmet out of the way. “They’re the best at the agency according to Kendra so we have to deal with them for now.”  
  
Lena scoffed. “We’ll outshine them in no time. They’ll just be a couple of assholes on the road when we leave them in the dust.”  
  
“Come on, guys, get moving. We have a job to do whether we like them or not.” Dominic, always the voice of reason, tried to rally up his team once again, but even he felt a twinge of spite towards the reckless twins. All four of the agents continued on, trying not to let the two get the best of them.


End file.
